¿Como le pido que sea mi novia?
by Laue Quin
Summary: -Sakura, yo... yo quiero decirte, bueno pedirte que, que tu. ... Rayos! -Syaoran, ¿Te encuentras bien, pudo ayudarte con algo? -Sakura, ¿Tu.. Tu.. quisieras salir conmigo?
1. El inicio

**Hola! Les presento mi nuevo fanfic, es un One Shot d capítulos, con el POV de Syaoran. :)**

**Espero que les guste y me cuenten su opinión.**

* * *

**¿Cómo le pido que sea mi novia?**

Cinco años, han pasado cinco largos años desde que sellamos la última carta, me parece mentira creer que tan solo tenia once años cuando empece.

Pero bueno, que se puede esperar ese era mi destino, fui el elegido por mi madre para venir a capturar las Cartas Clow. Ahora, después de años de entrenamientos y enfrentarme a difíciles batallar; mi cabeza solo tiene un solo pensamiento…

¿Cómo le pido a Sakura que sea mi novia?, siempre mantuvimos comunicación, en algunas ocasiones volví a Japón solo para verla.

Y ahora, que por fin pude resolver todos mis asuntos aquí en Hong Kong, quiero ir a hablar con ella y formalizar lo que hace años, cuando solo eramos unos niños, deje pendiente.

- _Joven Syaoran, su madre acaba de llamar y dice que necesita una respuesta pronto y que espera que todo le salga bien._

- _Gracias Wei, esta misma noche se la daré._

_- Joven Syaoran, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo...?_

_- Claro Wei, ¿Que pasa?_

_- Joven Xiao Lang, yo lo he cuidado desde que era un bebe y quería saber si me permite acompañarlo en su viaje, me encantaría ver a las señoritas._

_- Por supuesto Wei, creo que no podría hacer esto solo. Gracias._

_- No hay de que Joven._

Hoy es el día, hoy hablare con Sakura y le diré todo lo que siento y lo que he deseado por cinco años, solo espero que no lo tome a mal...

Mi problema ahora es como la invito a salir, mas bien... ¿Querrá salir conmigo?.

La sola idea de que ella me rechace en intolerable. Creo que necesitare mas que un tablero magico y una espada para lograr esto.

"Ahora pensemos, ¿Que haré?..."

_1 min..._

_5 min..._

"Piensa Xiao Lang, piensa…"

_20 min..._

"!Daidoji!, Claro ella me ayudara"

Sinceramente esta es la mejor idea que se me ha ocurrido y días como hoy agradezco a Tomoyo por haberme dado este teléfono...

- _Donde fue que lo puse..._

_... Ah, aquí esta, ahora, Daidoji, Daidoji, !Daidoji!._

Mientras la linea repica repaso en mi cabeza cada palabra que le diré... "Tomoyo lo que...", "No así, no.", "Oye Daidoji necesito tu ayuda."

-_ Rayos...! Esto estoy en problemas._

2 segundos después alguien contesta al otro lado:

- _Hola, habla al teléfono de Daidoji, en que puedo servirle._

- _Hola Tomoyo, soy Syaoran… yo necesito que me ayudes. ¿Podemos vernos esta noche en tu casa?, estoy montado en un avión llego en menos de 5 horas.  
_

- Oh c_laro Li, aqí estaré; pero... ¿Sakura ya sabe que vienes?. _

- _No, primero necesito hablar contigo, luego yo... hablare con ella._

_-Esta bien Li, ahora nos vemos, que tengas un buen viaje._

_-Gracias, te veo luego._

En menos de 5 horas y después de 5 años podre estar con la persona mas valiosa para mi. Claro, si ella a un quiere eso.

Mientras el piloto da las indicaciones yo me concentro en ella y en sus ojos esmeraldas... "Sakura"

Poco a poco me voy quedando dormido... Mi sueño, siempre es el mismo, ella en mis brazos dormida después de una larga noche juntos.

"Lo se, tengo un problema, las hormonas me afectan, pero hay que aceptarlo, Sakura es... perfecta."

- _Joven Syaoran, despierte, y aterrizamos... Estamos en Japón._

* * *

**_Bueno, primero hola a todos, quisiera que me dijeran si les gusta la idea para continuarla. Espero que si._**

**_Saludos. Laue Quin._**


	2. El plan

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del Grupo CLAM, la historia si es de mi autoria.**

* * *

Japón...Por fin después de tanto tiempo puedo hacer lo que siempre quise, buscarla. No se que es si es por el aterrizaje o por los nervios, pero tengo mi estomago hecho un nudo, no son mariposas, son bichos, muchos bichos revoloteando en mi.

_ Joven Syaoran, ¿Esta listo?_

_- No se Wei, aun no lo se, pero necesito hacerlo._

Saliendo del aeropuerto puedo distinguir los mismos edificios, las mismas calles de las cuales un día me despedí prometiendo volver.

Solo me queda llegar a Tomoeda y buscar mi antiguo departamento, ver a Tomoyo y rezar para que los Dioses me ayuden.

Mi casa sigue igual a como cuando me fui, en mi habitación sigue estando mi cama, el armario y mi escritorio. Busco en mi maleta algo que me ha acompañado desde el día en que me fui, Sakura, me regalo un osito de felpa el día en que me fui, y ya es hora de tenerla a ella y no a un recuerdo.

-_ Wei, ya me voy, regreso en la noche, estaré en la casa de los Daidoji._

_- Tenga mucho cuidado Joven._

Volver a caminar por estas calles me traen muchos recuerdos. Solo espero, poder crear unos nuevos junto a la persona mas valiosa para mi.

La casa de Tomoyo sigue siendo la misma, es hermosa y muy parecida a la casa de mi madre en Hong Kong.

-_ Buenas noches, residencia Daidoji, ¿En que puedo servirle?_

_- Buenas noches, se encuentra la señorita Tomoyo Daidoji, por favor. Soy Li Syaoran._

_- Un momento joven. _"Que haré si ella no me ayuda, No, no pienses así Syaoran, las cosas saldrán bien."

_- Bien pueda joven._

Una vez las enormes rejas se abren camino hasta la entrada principal y allí puedo ver a una vieja amiga, con esa mirada profunda que pareciera leerme la mente.

_- Li, que gusto tenerte aqui, pero pasa eres bienvenido._

_- Gracias Tomoyo, te lo agradezco._

_- Y bueno, ¿Como estuvo tu viaje?_

_- Agotador, he tenido mucho para pensar y necesito tu ayuda._

_- Claro, dime, ¿Que necesitas?_

_- ... Tomoyo, yo... bueno, lo que pasa es que... Yo volví para buscarla a ella pero no se como decirle esto. _

_- Y supongo que quieres que yo te ayude a organizarle una cita... Que romántico y yo estaré ahí para grabarlo todo. Sera fantástico y Sakurita estará hermosa y quedara encantada... Me encargare de que haya suficiente luz para que quede bien el vídeo le agregare sonido, efectos, y les regalare una copia, si si si, esto sera maravilloso._

_- Tomoyo, !Que! una cita, vídeo... uhhh, yo solo quiero que ella me acepte._

_- Y lo hará, déjalo todo en mis manos, mañana en la noche sera el momento. ¿Donde quieres hacerlo?, que te parece aquí en mi jardín yo arreglare todo, tu solo concentrate en ir donde ella y traerla. ahora ve a buscarla e invitala a salir._

_- Pero tomoyo y no es muy pronto, y si me dice que no, quedare como un tonto._

_- Li, eso no lo sabes, Sakura te ha esperado desde que te fuiste, debes hablar con ella. Ahora ve y te llamo luego._

_- Gracias Tomoyo, por todo._

_- Todo por que Sakurita este feliz. Y tu también._

Definitivamente hay personas que no cambian, sigue siendo la misma aficionada por la fotografía y el vídeo.

Sakura... _¿_Que estarás haciendo?

Estoy tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta en que momento he llegado. "Respira profundo Syaoran y toca esa puerta"

Cuando esto por tocar, se abre la puerta y saliendo de ella, frente a mi esta Sakura, hermosa como siempre y en pijama. "Oh por Dios, pero que he hecho!"

- _Syaoran, eres... tu._

_- Hola Sakura, yo.. ¿Como estas?. _La veo mirarme sorprendida, hay algo en sus ojos esmeraldas que no logro identificar, sera enojo, felicidad, amor...

- _Yo, este, bien y tu, ¿Cuando llegaste?_

_- Hace unas horas... yo necesito hablar contigo, ¿Podemos ir a dar una vuelta?_

_- ehh si claro, pasa mientras yo.. -_ Se sonrojo, se ve mas linda aun - _ahh estoy en pijama, lo siento, sigue, yo voy a vestirme._

_- Yo te espero aquí, y Sakura... Gracias. _"Ahora, que le dire... la invitare a salir, si, pero como..."

-_ Mocoso... ¿Que haces tu aquí, por que volviste? - Hola Li, ¿Como estas?_

_"_Toya... Lo que me faltaba."

_- Hola Yukito, bien gracias,_

_- Mocoso, te pregunte algo, ¿A que volviste?_

_..._

_- Hermano, no molestes; hola Yukito._

_- Hola pequeña Sakura, supongo que vas de salida..._

_- Si, iremos a dar una vuelta, verdad Syaoran._

_..._

_- Mmm si. Hasta luego._

Hermosa, así esta ella. parece contenta, sera que es por mi... ojala fuera así.

-_ Oye Syaoran, lamento lo de mi hermano, ya sabes como es._

_- Tonta Sakura, no te preocupes. ¿Como has estado?_

_- Bien... pues ya casi entro al ultimo año de preparatoria, y tu?_

_- Yo he resuelto mis asuntos en Hong Kong y vengo a quedarme aqui, pero primero._

Tomo sus manos esperando a que eso me ayude, la miro directo a los ojos y por un segundo me pierdo en ellos. Respiro profundo y... _¿Quieres salir conmigo Sakura, a una cita, una de verdad... mañana?_

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que me incentivaron a continuar. No soy escritora, es mas jajaja estudio una carrera de solo números Pero bueno, perdón por los errores ortográficos yo se que son muchos pero es que mi computadora esta loca y no me deja poner tildes ni signos de exclamación ni nada.**

**Bueno espero sus opiniones y chao.**

**Laue Quin.**

_Pd: el siguiente vídeo es el manga donde Sakura le regala a Syaoran el osito que el menciona._

**_ watch?v=cWt_45KEhfY_**


	3. La invitación

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del Grupo CLAM, la historia si es de mi autoria.**

* * *

Silencio, ninguno de los dos decimos nada. Es como si yo no hubiera preguntado nada, como si simplemente se perdieran las palabras.

-_ Sakura..._

_-Dime Syaoran.._

- _¿Que me dices, te agrada la idea?_

_-__¿Que idea Syaroan?_

___- La que te acabe de decir Sakura..._

Por un segundo creo que me esta evadiendo, pero tan solo con mirar sus ojos, la profundidad con la que me devuelven la mirada, se que no es así.

Se que soy despistado para esto pero gran parte de mi, si no soy yo en su totalidad quiere creer que aun me quiere.

-_ Lo siento no te escuche, ¿Que me dijiste?_

Esto solo me pasa a mi, como lo vuelvo a hacer, bastante me costo decirle una vez... Pero si no lo hago, creo que no volveré a tener otra oportunidad, se que necesito decírselo, recompensar todo lo que ella hizo por mi, hacerle valer la espera, la promesa de que iba a estar para mi y yo para ella.

_-Sakura, yo... yo quiero decirte, bueno pedirte que, que tu. ... Rayos! Esto es muy difícil._

Busco alguna señal o alguna manera para hacerle entender lo que quiero decirle, miro el cielo oscuro, iluminado únicamente por una luna llena y recuerdo el día del juicio final, como sentí el dolor de perderla una vez, como la decepción de no poder protegerla.

La miro a los ojos, viendo inocencia y amor, no se de que tipo, pero ahi hay algo y ese algo es lo que me da fuezas para preguntarle algo por lo que he aguardado mucho tiempo.

_-Syaoran, ¿Te encuentras bien, pudo ayudarte con algo?_

Hermosa, eso es lo que ella es, sigue preocupándose por mi a pesar de todo el daño que le he hecho, porque es así si no fue fácil para mi, mucho menos para ella, pero ya es hora de arreglarlo.

_-Sakura, ¿Tu.. Tu.. quisieras salir conmigo?_

Otra vez sielencio, no se que esta pensando, no me atrevo a volverla a mirar, ¿Por que no dice nada?... ¿Acaso no me volvió a escucharlo esta vez no sabe como rechazarme y decirme que tiene a alguien mas, que no la dejo esperando?

No puedo mas, levanto mi cara y la veo, me sonríe... a mi, es la sonrisa mas hermosa que haya visto.

Pero... me suelta las manos y por un minuto creí que se iba a reír pero no, siento unos brazos delicados rodeándome, puedo oler su aroma, puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo... Y por fin entiendo, me esta abrazando. No puedo terminar de reaccionar cuando en un susurro escucho las palabras mas maravillosas que podria escuchar...

-_Me encantaría salir contigo Syaoran, a que horas es y en donde._

No puedo disimular la felicidad que siento, la abrazo aun mas fuerte y en su oído le susurro de vuelta lo que para mi significa un comienzo juntos.

- _Yo paso por ti, prometo que esta vez no me iré y no tendrás que esperarme mas. Si tu quieres, ahora si podemos intentar algo como es debido, pero por ahora... Tse acompañare a tu casa, no quiero que tu hermano me acabe antes de tiempo._

_- Gracias yaoran... por volver._

Me separo un poco de ella y siento unas ganas inmensas de besarla, de sentir su boca sobre la mía, de poder explorar su interior... hace mucho tiempo no lo hago, es mas creo que desde cuando sellamos la ultima carta y sin contarlo porque solo fue un roce, delicado como ella lo es.

No se en que momento me he acercado pero siento su aliento contra mi, siento una atracción que me hala a que siga adelante, siento como sus labios me llaman, como me hacen una invitación, como si me dijeran que me necesita. En ningún momento la he dejado de mirar, se que esta sonrojada,se que esta nerviosa y quizás emocionada se que lo desea tanto como yo, o bueno... eso quiero esperar.

Es en ese momento cuando la vuelvo a escuchar:

-_Besame Syaroan, o lo haces tu o lo hago yo._

Eso fue mas que una invitación, ese fue su permiso, mi llave para entrar... Estoy a punto de hacerlo cuando...

-_ ¿Que crees que estas haciendo mocoso?, suelta a mi hermana en este instante! -_

Justo lo que me faltaba, cuando creí que por fin algo iba a salir bien aparece el. Touya no se oye muy contento y yo tampoco lo estoy , _¿Por que tiene que aparecer en estos momentos?!_

_-Hermano, tu... tu, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?_

_- Monstruo cállate y suéltalo, vete para la casa ya!._

_-No, el, el es... Vete tu, yo no tengo que darte este tipo de explicaciones._

_-Monstruo ya te lo dije, vete para la casa, estas castigada, entendiste!_

_- Tu no me puedes castigar, ni tratar como si fuera una niña chiquita, tengo 16 años, entiéndelo ya de una vez. Y acostúmbrate a verme junto a Syaoran, porque no me voy a alejar de el, amenos que eso quiera._

_..._

Mientras la escucho discutir con su hermano y maravillarme por la forma en que nos defiende le suelto algo que hace mucho tengo guardado.

_- Yo no quiero que te alejes de mi Sakura, ya no mas._

No creí que ella me hubiera escuchado pero en el momento en que me contesto. -_Yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti. - _Sentí como si nada en el mundo pudiera hacerme infeliz.

-_Vamos te acompaño a tu casa antes de que tu hermano se ponga peor._

_-Esta bien. M_e susurra un poco sonrojada.

- _¿A donde vas mocoso?, déjame al monstruo acá y vete si no quieres tener problemas!_

_- Kinomoto, no pienso alejarme de Sakura a menos que ella lo quiera, asi que te aguantas,pronto tendremos tiempo de hablar tu y yo, y de igual forma con el Señor Kinomoto. Ahora si me lo permites, la voy a acompañar a su casa antes de que empecemos una pelea. - Hasta luego Yukito, gusto en verte._

Puedo ver que Touya no esta contento y esta a punto de ir por mi, si no es por algo que le dijo Tsukishiro y hace que se detenga.

Sin pensarlo mucho, tomo la mano de Sakura y la entrelazo con la mía, no pienso soltarla a menos que sea necesario, he esperado mucho por hacer esto, por que todos sepan que si ella me acepta la haré feliz y me encargare de que este bien. Durante el camino a su casa no hablamos, simplemente cada uno esta en sus pensamientos, pero se siente bien, como si no hicieran falta nada mas.

En cuento, veo como Toya se para en la entrada vigilando lo que voy a hacer y lanzándome una mirada asesina de advertencia.

_-Sakura, paso por ti mañana, que tengas unas buenas noches y gracias._

_- No Syaoran, gracias a ti, y lamento lo de mi hermano, ya sabes como el, aun cree que tengo 5 años._

_- No te preocupes y descansa amor, nos espera una maravillosa cita, lo prometo._

Apenas le digo eso, le doy un pequeño beso en su mejilla. No volteo a mirarla porque no se que creerá por haberla llamado amor o por mi atrevimiento frente a su hermano. Pero hay impulsos que no puedo controlar y mas cuando se trata de la persona que me gusta.

Mientras camino a mi casa, lo único en lo que pienso es en el día de mañana, en la tarde-noche que me espera. Sin pre-meditarlo empiezo a imaginarme muchas situaciones a su lado, y sonrió, porque me siento a alguien que haga especial tu vida y te haga sentir que vuelas es difícil. Y yo, tengo la fortuna de haberla encontrado.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo cap, gracias por todo su apoyo.**

**Les quería decir que esto para mi es un OneShot, porque no es una historia que sobre pase los 10 cap y que tenga drama y todo eso. Asi que aclarado ese tema.**

**También****, les iba a contar que bueno ya casi se acaba, solo queda la parte de la cita con Tomoyo interviniendo y la petición de Syaron y obviamente la respuesta de Sakura.**

**Ahora si, chao, nos leemos pronto y espero sus comentarios.**

**Pd: Alguien me pregunto mi fecha de cumpleaños, es el 4 de Nov. :)**

**Laue Quin**


	4. Nuestra Cita

**Bueno, yo se que me demore un poquito pero lo siento. Este cap va dedicado para Yeyuperez, por su apoyo, si no fuera por personas como tu, a uno no le daría ganas de escribir, Gracias.**

* * *

- _Wei, ya llegue. - _Le digo con una sonrisa imposible de esconder.

_- ¿Como le fue joven?, supongo que bien, viene muy contento, supongo que es por algo sobre la señorita Sakura._

_- Tienes razon Wei, ella... ella, acepto salir conmigo mañana._

_- Que bueno joven, la señorita Sakura es una gran persona._

_- La mejor Wei, la mejor. Bueno me iré a... _

_ *Ring Ring* _

_- Yo contesto Wei, no hay problema._

_- Bueno joven, yo me retiro. _

_ *Ring Ring*_

¿Quien podrá llamar a esta hora?... No puede ser de Hong Kong, ya es muy tarde. Y Sakura, ¿Sera que quiere hablar conmigo?

-_ Hola, habla Li_

_- Li, ¿Como te fue? Perdón es tarde peor necesito organizar todo, ¿Que te dijo?_

_- Tomoyo, ella... Ella me dijo que !SI!. Estoy tan no se, nervioso, feliz... son tantas cosas..._

_- Oh Syaoran, me alegra mucho, Sakurita es una persona maravillosa_

_- Yo lo se Tomoyo, y te prometo que no la voy a herir._

_-Lo se, eres un gran joven Syaoran. Ahora, lo arreglare todo, no te preocupes. Te espero aquí en mi casa a las 6, trae a Sakura que todo estará listo. bueno te dejo, debes tener muchas cosas en que pensar, nos vemos mañana._

_- Gracias Tomoyo, nos vemos._

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto no pensé que las cosas pudieran terminar tan bien, ahora estoy a pocas horas de enfrentarme a lo que podría cambiar mi vida, mi futuro.

Me voy a mi cuarto con la intención de pensar y organizar todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza. Muchas veces cuando estuve en Hong Kong creí que lo que esta pasando ahora no llegaría a ser, no porque no lo quisiera, mas bien por el miedo a que las cosas se volcaran y tomaran un rumbo distinto.

En muchas de mis pesadillas me vi a mi en un parque mirando a Sakura con alguien distinto a mi, esa imagen fue, es y sera mi mayor miedo.

Es increíble como un amor de niños puede pasar por tantas cosas y parecer seguir ahí intacto, irremovible e inevitable. Creo que el destino es algo que esta dado y no se puede cambiar, después de tanto tiempo, tanta soledad, tanto sentimiento... todo me sigue llevando a ella.

El día en que la vi, escondido en unas ramas mientras capturaba una carta, me prometí a mi mismo que ella no me iba a vencer... Pfff, por ahí dicen que el que primero lanza la piedra, le rebota...o bueno algo así dijo Yamazaky una vez, creo.

Y si, efectivamente, en vez de vencerla me enamore de una forma en que nadie lo creería, me cambio y no intencionalmente, pero lo hizo, antes de llegar a Japón no creía ni en el amor, ahora, véanme aquí meditando sobre lo idiota que me debo ver diciendo que estoy enamorado...

Después de como dos o tres horas meditando sobre lo rápido que ha pasado mi vida, me quedo dormido.

Cuando empiezan a entrar los rayos del sol por mi ventana, "Eso me pasa por no cerrar las cortinas antes de entrar en mi estado zobi-pensante", me desperezo y me quedo mirando sin un pinto fijo el techo, como si algo allí me diera las respuestas.

Tres toques en mi puerta me hacen apartar mi vista y con un simple - _Adelante _- dejo pasar a la persona tras esta.

-_Joven Syaoran, el desayuno esta listo. Y la señorita Tomoyo llamo, que en media hora venia para ca._

_- Gracias Wei, ya mismo me organizo y voy a desayunar._

Mientras Wei desaaprece por es puerta, me pongo de pie y me voy a duchar. Después de un rápido baño, me dirijo a la mesa e intento comer todo mi desayuno. Minutos mas tarde, alguien llama a la puerta y de manera casi que instantánea mi estomago se vuelve un nudo, algo me dice que Tomoyo esta teniendo una de sus locas ideas para hoy y yo, soy uno de sus títeres.

Me levanto y camino a la sala, donde ya me debe estar esperando. Apenas me asomo por la entrada m regala una de sus habituales sonrisas seguida por un - _Buenos días Li -_

_-Buenos dias Tomoyo, no crees que ya es hora de que me llames por mi nombre, igual yo ya lo hago no? - _sonriendome me dice que si con un movimiento de su cabeza.

- _Lo siento Syaoran, es la costumbre. Bueno yo no vengo a tomarme mucho de tu tiempo, tan solo vengo a dejarte esto. - _Me entrega una bolsa verde algo pesada, apenas la miro sorprendido me hace un gesto para que lo habrá. Y ni yo mismo puedo creer lo que hay ahí... Tenia que ser Tomoyo.

- _Es un traje, bueno el traje de la ultima batalla..._

_- Si así es, quiero que lo uses hoy en la cita con Sakura_

_- Oye pero yo he crecido un poco no crees, esto no me debe servir..._

Se rió o es mi imaginación... - _Tonto Syaoran, eso lo se, se nota. Por eso esta modificado, creo que te quedara y prometelo usarlo. Una vez les dio suerte, creo que ahora también._

_- Esta bien Tomoyo, pero como harás con Sakura?_

_- No te preocupes ella estará lista en mi casa, así que llega temprano. - _La veo levantarse y dirigirse a la salida. - _Syaoran, todo ira bien, ya lo veras. Nos vemos ahora._

_-Gracias Tomoyo por todo, eres una gran amiga para Sakura y también para mi. - C_on una sonrisa se despide y se va.

Una vez mi ex compañera sale de mi casa, me dirijo a dejar el traje en mi habitación, organizo unos papeles que están encima de mi escritorio, son mi ingreso a la Preparatoria Seijo, claro si Sakura me dice que si, de lo contrario, no tendré nada mas que hacer en esta ciudad y en este país.

Arreglando mi antigua habitación, ordenando mis cosas e intentando tranquilizarme se me va el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde. Cuando miro el reloj me doy cuenta de que ya es hora de que me organice y me dirija a la mansión Daidoji, pero primero, comprare unas flores de cerezo.

Una vez vestido, me despido de Wei. Respirando profundamente tratando de controlar mi ansiedad, camino tomándome mi tiempo, voy a la floristería mas cercana y elijo las flores.

Una vez con ellas salgo para la casa de Tomoyo.

Decidí no pensar mucho en el camino, mas bien me entretuve viendo a la gente pasar y a las casitas por las que voy transitando.

Llegado a mi destino y llamado a la puerta para que me dejen pasar, voy acercándome cada vez mas a lo que puede marcar mi presente y mi futuro.

En la puerta como siempre, me espera Tomoyo con su típica sonrisa.

- _Pensé que te arrepentirías, - _ Me dice mientras se rie. contagiado de su buen humor y de sus intentos por tranquilizar mis nervios le digo:

-_ Ya quisieras, pero ese "monstruo" es prácticamente la mitad de mi vida._

_- Pasa, ve al jardín, Sakura ya baja._

_- Tomoyo.. yo, no soy bueno en esto, pero.. quiero que sepas, que cuando necesites algo... tu, cuentas conmigo si?_

_- Lo se Syaoran y te lo agradezco, tu también lo sabes._

_- De verdad Gracias... Te veo ahora._

Camino al jardín donde lo encuentro todo perfectamente organizado, hay poca luz, dándole un ambiente acogedor, hay una chimenea exterior encendida, dándole un aire de calidez, hay una mesa con un mantel y velas alrededor, también están las dos sillas y una hamaca en forma de silla colgando en los extremos de un árbol.

Mientras recorro todo el espacio que hay, decido mecerme un rato en la hamaca, hasta que siento que alguien se aproxima. Instantáneamente, me acerco hasta la puerta, donde por ella, sale Sakura, con su propio traje, peinada y quizás un poco maquillada. Esta sonrojada y mientras juega con sus dedos, yo me acerco lentamente.

Le entrego las flores que compre para ella. Poco a poco levanta su mirada y me mira a los ojos y una oleada de calor y felicidad traspasa por mi columna vertebral, haciendo que cada poro de mi piel desee acercarcele. Por acto impulsivo, deseo o no se, acerco mis labios a su oído y le susurro.

- _Hola mi amor, estas hermosa, he esperado esto por mucho tiempo. _

Antes de alejarme le doy un beso en su mejilla, ella se sonroja mas y un pequeño murmullo escapa de sus labios.

- _Yo también he esperado por esto._

Le cojo su mano, la ayudo a sentarse en su silla. Doy la vuelta para sentarme en el otro lado, y la miro...

* * *

**Ayy, ya casi se acaba, ojala Sakura se porte bien.**

**Espero sus cometarios y nos vemos pronto. :)**

**Laue Quin**


	5. Un nosotros

- _Sakura, yo... yo se que ha pasado mucho tiempo. Y se también que todo es por mi culpa y por los asuntos del Clan Li y el consejo. _

_Pero aunque no lo creas, todo este tiempo he deseado y esperado poder hacer esto contigo. Y lo sien- _ No puedo seguir con mi discurso porque siento como Sakura toma mis manos y me dice:.

- _Syaoran no te disculpes, yo te entiendo y yo también he esperado por esto. Han pasado 5 años pero siempre tuve la esperanza de que volvieras, y... aquí estas y eso es lo que me importa._

Dios, como alguien no se puede enamorar de ella. Siempre queriendo hacer sentir bien a los demás, entregándoles su sonrisa.

Como soy de afortunado! "De hoy no puede pasar, hoy ella debe ser mía"

- _Sakura gracias. Gracias por esperarme, por comprenderme... Yo, yo ahora quiero algo, algo que depende de ti... - _Siento como el color va subiendo por mi rostro. A pesar de la edad, es algo que aun no puedo evitar.

- _Que pasa Syaoran, que necesitas de mi? - _Ella me mira con esos ojos color esmeraldas, donde desearia perderme toda la vida.

- _Todo Sakura, yo quiero todo de ti..._

_- Todo? - _Me mira confundida y se que ahora es el momento.

- _Sakura yo quiero ser tu amiga, tu acompañante, tu apoyo... Yo, yo... Sakura... yo quiero que tu seas mi novia, y en un futuro mi prometida... Yo quiero que tu seas todo para mi..._

La miro por unos segundos, no se que estara pensando, solo veo sorpresa en su rostro y ya. El miedo al no escuchar su respuesta me empieza a invadir.

De un momento a otro siento como suelta mi mano, corre su silla y se levanta.

El miedo pasa a ser dolor, me dejo ahi con mis sentimientos colgando del hilo... Escucho sus pasos y siento como ese hilo es cortado y como todo lo que siento me empieza a matar de poquito.

Estoy a punto de gritar cuando siento sis brazos rodearme por mi espalda. Mientras intento comprender que es lo que pasa ella me susurra:

- _Syaoran, yo soy tuya, siempre y cuando tu seas solo mio. Y si, si quiero ser tu novia, tu prometida y todo lo que sea para que estemos juntos._

Apenas termina de decir eso, me deja un suave beso en mi cuello, me abraza mas y la siento sonreír.

Mi cuerpo parece reaccionar a su contacto y una descarga me empieza a recorrer, dejando un punto caliente en el lugar en el que me beso.

Suelto sus brazos y me levanto. Me giro y la veo directamente a los ojos.

- _Sakura Kinomoto, quiere usted hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo y acepta ser mi vida?_

_- Syaoran Li, siempre y cuando usted acepte ser la mía._

__La tomo por la cintura y de a poco junto sus labios con los míos; es como estar en casa, como saber que ella es lo único que necesito y saber que lo tengo me hace feliz.

La alzo y empiezo a dar vueltas con ella por todo el jardín. No me importa que tan ridículo me vea. Solo quiero celebrar el por fin poder estar a su lado.

- _Mi amor TE AMO. - _Le digo, bueno mas bien le grito.

y ella en medio de risas me dice:

- _Yo TE AMO a ti._

_._

_._

_._

Al otro lado del jardín, una joven hermosa de cabello largo y ojos amatistas susurra:

_- Maravilloso, lo grabe todo... _

* * *

Bueno, lamento la demora pero mi universidad esta hecha un caos que hasta nos cancelaron semestre jajaja. Pero bueno.

En mi historia tienen 16 años nuestros maravillosos protagonistas.

Gracias por todo el apoyo en esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos.

Laue Quien

Pd: No creo que haya un epilogo porque eso seria dejar implícita una continuidad y aun no se si pueda. Pero llegado un futuro y lo pueda hacer me encantaría que ustedes pudieran leerlo.

De verdad muchas gracias y cuídense.


	6. Epilogo?

-_Sakura..._

_-Dime Syaoran._

_-Necesitamos hacer algo mas..._

_- Si? y que es eso?_

'Mi sentencia de muerte' - _Debo ir a hablar con tu papa y con tu hermano._

Ella me sorprendida, creo que no creyó que fuera todo tan en serio, pero por ella es mas que necesario.

-_En verdad, quieres ir a hablar con ellos, ya conoces como es Touya y pues no es necesario que alguien mas lo sepa..._

Me dice esto ultimo casi en un susurro, se que la idea no le gusta y le duele, pero siempre tratando de que todos estén bien.

Antes de que piense algo que no es, le aclaro.

-_Claro que es necesario mi amor, todo por ti lo es. Ahora, quieres que vaya mañana?_

La veo sonreírme y siento ese brillo en su mirada del que me siento tan orgulloso de ser el motivo. Sea lo que sea que me espere con el Señor Kinomoto, bueno, mas bien con Touya; mientras Sakura este conmigo, puedo enfrentarlo.

-_Ya si quieres._

Se que me lo dice en broma, pero antes mejor.

Entra mas rápido todo el mundo sepa que ella es mía, todo estará mas que bien.

La cojo de la mano, le doy un corto beso en su frente y empiezo a caminar.

-_Syaoran, a donde vamos? Yo no hablaba en serio._

Me giro y le sonrió, - L_o se, pero quiero que todos sepan que tu eres mi novia y que no me importa si están o no de acuerdo. Solo me importas tu... Así que vamos a enfrentarnos a tu hermano de una vez._

_._

_._

_._

Fin?

* * *

Bueno al final termine escribiendo un cortitisimo epilogo.

Espero que todos me digan que creen que pasara...

Gracias por Todo su apoyo.

Laue Quin


End file.
